Duke Roger's Alive...Again???
by Brianna Flame Shadow
Summary: Duke Roger has been resurrected again...But why? Who brought him back? What does he want with Alanna?
1. Roger

Alanna opened her eyes; she was in a small, dark room with a single lamp burning in one of the corners. She sat up and looked around, she had been locked in a cage!  
"Jon!" Alanna called. "Thayet! Raoul! George! Daine! Numair! Is anyone there?"  
She got no answer accept for the whistling of the wind from outside and her own breathing and heartbeat. Alanna sighed and cupped her palms together in front of her chest. She concentrated, trying to create a ball of light so that she could see better, but her Gift would not work! Something was definitely wrong! Alanna leaned back in the cage and closed her eyes. In her mind, she saw Jon, Thayet, Thom, George, Raoul, Daine, Numair and Raoul all lying in the sand in their own pools of blood; they were all dead. Alanna opened her eyes; they couldn't all be dead, could they?  
"Ah, the Lioness has finally woken up, I see." A voice said from somewhere in the darkness.  
"Who's there?" Alanna demanded, reaching for her sword only to find that it, as well as all of her other weapons, was gone from her belt.  
"Oh, Don't you remember me? I don't see how you could forget someone like me." The voice said.  
A man stepped out of the shadows and into the lamplight. Alanna violet eyes widened; Duke Roger, her greatest enemy, stood in front of her. How could he be alive? Alanna had killed him twice! Once when Duke Roger had sent the Sweating Sickness to Tortall and tried to kill Jonathan so that he could be King and when Alanna's brother, Thom, has resurrected Duke Roger and he had killed Thom by stealing his Gift. How had Duke Roger been resurrected again? Who had brought him back for the third time?  
"Oh, and don't worry about your friends, they're all alive and well." Roger said. "They are all in the dungeon waiting to be saved by their precious Lioness. I've taken all of their weapons and powers just as I've taken yours. They don't stand a chance. I've also called on every immortal with the ability to kill and your friends will meet them shortly. You will watch them all die a slow and painful death, you won't be able to help them without your Gift or any of your weapons. You'll be helpless and so will they."  
Alanna spat at Roger's feet, her violet eyes blazing, angrily.  
"Oh no, have I made you angry?" Roger sneered, smiling evilly at his captive.  
Then Roger left the room. Alanna had to find a way out and she had to save her friends from being killed!  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Please Read and Review! What should happen next? Should Alanna free them or should she have to watch them get killed? If you want to E-Mail me, you can! My E-Mail is: Samrakg86@aol.com 


	2. Kel and Cleon...Parents?

Roger opened the cage and grabbed Alanna by the collar of her shirt. He dragged her out of the cage and over to a small room where George, Jonathan, Thayet, Raoul, Daine, and Numair were surrounded by a bunch of very dangerous immortals; including, basilisks, hurroks, griffins, stormwings, and centaurs. The group saw Alanna being held by Roger and their hopes vanished. They had all hoped that Alanna would be the one to save them from being killed, not be captured herself.  
"Now, the fun begins." Roger said.  
Roger snapped his fingers and the immortals attacked the group of defenseless humans. Alanna looked around frantically until her eyes stopped at the sight of her sword hanging on Roger's belt, as well as the rest of her weapons. Alanna, in one quick movement, grabbed her weapons from his belt and moved away from him. She put all of her weapons on her belt accept for her sword, which she kept in her hand, and her dagger, which she stuck into the top of her boot.  
"All you have is your weapons." Roger reminded her. "You still need your Gift."  
Alanna ignored his remark and charged at him, her sword raised. Roger put his hand in the air, stopping Alanna's sword from coming down hard on his shoulder. Alanna jumped back and knelt on the ground. She pulled the dagger from the top of her boot and threw it at Roger. He hadn't been paying attention and it stuck in his chest.  
"You little bitch!" Roger yelled as he fell to his knees. "I'll get you for this!"  
Roger fell onto the ground, not moving. Alanna could feel her magic flowing back into her body. She looked over, everyone else had regained their magic also. Daine had gotten the immortals to obey her and Numair had freed them from the locked room. George ran over to Alanna.  
"My Lioness!" George exclaimed, pulling his wife into his arms.  
"Oh, George." Alanna replied, returning her husband's hug.  
They parted and turned to look at Daine, Numair, Jonathan, Thayet, and Raoul.  
"So, should we try to find a way out of here?" Jonathan asked.  
Alanna nodded and she and George led the group in their quest to escape.  
~Two Hours Later~  
"Let's get back to the palace." Numair said as they all mounted their horses.  
Then they rode back to Corus. They got there and they were all welcomed with open arms. Jonathan and Thayet went to their chamber while Daine and Numair went to their also. Raoul and Alanna stayed in the practice courts and watched the pages and squires train with Padraig HaMinch, the newest Training Master at the palace.  
"Um, Lady Alanna?" A voice asked.  
Alanna and Raoul turned around to see Sir Keladry of Mindelan standing there with her husband, Sir Cleon of Kennan.  
"Hello, Kel." Alanna said, smiling.  
"I was wondering," Kel began. "Would you like to be the God-Mother of my child?"  
Alanna and Raoul exchanged and looks and looked Kel over. Sure enough, Kel's stomach had swelled quite a bit since the last time they had seen her two years ago.  
"I'd be honored." Alanna said, nodding and smiling.  
Then Kel and Cleon walked back into the palace. Alanna and Raoul turned back to watch the pages and squires for a little while longer before they went their seperate ways; Raoul to the housing for the King's Own and Alanna to her chambers in the palace.  
~~  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review! Should I continue this? What should happen next? 


	3. Alanna the Lioness...A Training Master?

~Six Months Later~  
Kel held her new-born baby daughter, Hannah, in her arms. Cleon smiled at his wife and they cooed over their child.  
"You did good work, Lady Alanna." Ilane of Mindelan, Kel's mother, said to Alanna.  
"Thank you, Lady Ilane." Alanna replied as she washed her hands free of blood.  
Alanna had delivered Kel and Cleon's baby for them just minutes before.  
"Lady Alanna, can I talk to you?" Jonathan asked from the doorway.  
Alanna nodded and walked over to her King.  
"What is it, Jon?" Alanna asked as she wiped her hands on her breeches.  
"Thayet wishes to speak with you." Jonathan replied. "I'm not sure what about."  
Alanna nodded and followed Jonathan into his study where Thayet was waiting. Jonathan left the two women alone and Alanna closed the door behind him.  
"What is it, Thayet?" Alanna asked, sitting down next to her friend at the table.  
"I was wondering, do you know if you're going to be free for a while?" Thayet replied.  
"Why? Is there something that you wanted me to do, my lady?"  
"Yes, actually there is." Thayet said. "Alanna, I really wish you wouldn't be so formal with me."  
Then Thayet stood up and walked over to the door that connected Jonathan's study with Jonathan and Thayet's chambers. A young girl entered the room. The girl bowed to Thayet and Alanna, gracefully.  
"Alanna, this is Gabriella of Stone Mountain. She is Joren of Stone Mountain's sister." Thayet explained after seeing Alanna's confused expression. "I was wondering if you would train her to become a knight?"  
"Me?" Alanna cried, standing up. "Why can't Padraig HaMinch train her?"  
"Alanna, please, don't get upset." Thayet pleaded. "It was just a suggestion."  
Alanna looked down at the girl. She was a head shorter than Alanna and she had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and she had blue eyes. Gabriella was well-built for her size and her blue eyes were full of determination.  
"I will bring honor to the Crown." Gabriella said. "I will not let you down, Lioness."  
Then Gabriella left the room, bowing to both of the women once more. Once she had left the room and closed the door, Alanna turned to look at Thayet, her eyes wide.  
"You want ME to train her?" Alanna asked, again. "Why me?"  
"You will know how to train her properly." Thayet replied. "She possesses the Healer's Gift, Alanna. You will know how to train her better than anyone else."  
"I still don't understand, Thayet. The palace has teachers for the Gift. They will teach her how to use her Gift and Padraig HaMinch will train her to become a knight. Why do you want me to train her? Be honest with me, there's something you're not telling me, Thayet."  
Thayet sighed. "Alanna, she will be ridiculed. Her brother was not well-respected after his trial for capturing Lalasa Isran and her family was not well-respected after Joren was killed in the Chamber of the Ordeal because Burchard of Stone Mountain showed so much hate toward Keladry of Mindelan. If you train her, no one will say anything bad about her because you are so well-respected here in Tortall."  
"Oh, Thayet, all right, I'll train her." Alanna said.  
Thayet smiled and hugged her friend. Then Alanna left the room and went back into Kel and Cleon's chambers. Kel and Hannah were asleep and Cleon was reading.  
~~  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review! Should Alanna end up training Gabriella or should she have to train with the other pages and be ridiculed because of her family? Should she be trained by another knight? Keladry? Cleon? Raoul? I need suggestion, please! 


End file.
